Half Breed
by darkpassion89
Summary: Naomi Rayne is half witch, half vampire. Along with a long list of money making kills, comes a list of infamous friends and lovers. Full summary inside. First four chapters have been edited so reread please.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: i don't own anything from Atwater-Rhodes

Summary: Naomi Rayne is half witch, half vampire. Along with a long list of money making kills, comes a list of infamous friends and lovers. She came home to relax after working away from home for two months. But old and new people keep getting in the way of her vacation.

A/N: so i'll keep this 1st note short and sweet. tell me what you what by hitting that review button at the bottom left hand corner. b/c reviews make me happy : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi casually walked into the bar and felt as if she had come home. The red strobe lights, pounding bass, and mirrored walls made up Las Noches. The mirrors were all shattered now from a fight long ago, although it didn't matter to most of the occupants of the bar since they didn't have reflections. The bar never lost it's unusually comforting appeal to her.

There at the bar sat the exact person she was looking for. He wore dark jeans and a black t-shirt that showed off the four tattoos on his arms, the black ink a stark contrast to his pale skin. If you were to look closer you could make out the snake on his left wrist, a wolf with gold eyes on his right representing Fenris, Echidna was on his upper left, and lastly Ceberus, Hades' three-headed dog on the right. He turned when Kaei, the bartender, had nodded in Naomi's direction his shining black eyes hiding just under matching black hair.

Naomi kissed him on the cheek.

"Nice to see you back," he said as he absently putting an arm around her waist.

"What are you drinking?" she asked wrapping her own arm around his shoulders.

"Nothing that you want," he said then nodded toward Kaei. "Find her something."

They had an unusual relationship from the start. For starters she's half witch, half vampire. The only differences between her and true vampires was she couldn't heal anything serious, teleport, and she couldn't change her appearance at a moments notice. Her line had been disowned but had found their way in the world by hunting for money, something that had made her millions in the past eight years.

They had met when she was sixteen in Ambrosia after one of her jobs. It took him a few months before he finally managed to hook the infamous half breed. It had been a passionate two year love affair before ending amicability. She was now twenty-three and was just returning from a much talked about trip through Europe after two months.

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

She frowned, "Oh the gossip wheel is disappointing."

"I mean besides working," he laughed.

"Nothing really since I've only been home a few days," she shook her head took another sip and asked. "So Aubrey what about you?"

"What, I have to tell you?"

"Ah yes because I know everything," she laughed.

"And thanks to your photographic memory you remember it," he pointed out. "You seem happy today."

"I think it's being here," she said sitting in his lap despite the open stool next to her. "This place feels like I never left."

Aubrey's arm tightened around Naomi's waist and he locked eyes with her. He loved her eyes. They were mostly green, a dark blue rim with flecks of silver and brown mixed in. At any given time her eyes could be a different shade of green, and occasionally brown or silver. Currently they looked black since her pupils were so dilated.

"I'm glad your back."

_Are you now? _She asked taking a sip.

"Yes," he said stealing her drink from her.

"Hey!"

"You look good," the vampire said seriously.

She reclaimed her drink, "Don't people ever get tired of saying that to me because I sure as hell get tired of hearing it."

"Never because it's true," he said using his free hand to brush a strand of light golden brown hair that was loose from her ponytail.

Aubrey's hand continued to travel down her neck and lifted the silver chain that hung around it. The chain was long enough that the two charms on it hit around her breasts. The first being her mother's five-karat marquise cut yellow diamond engagement ring with two surrounding two-karat emerald cut clear diamonds, this was not unusual although this was not the chain she wore with it.

The other charm was the normal occupant of the chain. It was an exact copy of Aubrey's signature necklace. Hers a silver upside down cross with a snake wrapped around it. He had given it to her for her eighteenth birthday. She hadn't worn it since they had parted ways.

"Do you like?" she asked playfully.

"Why?"

She refused to answer and chugged the rest of her drink.

"So are you staying in New Mayhem for long?"

"Just passing through tonight," she said. "I don't have a job lined up right now—"

"You mean you have time off," he said in mock horror.

Naomi pushed him, "I worked for two months straight I think I deserve some time off."

"Like a vacation?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You and vacation don't go together," he said finishing off his own drink.

"Ha, ha," she said grabbing his face. "Oh ye of little faith."

"Well look here," Fala said going around the bar. "The bitch is back."

"I wouldn't talk Fala," Naomi said. "I know you missed me."

"No I missed you making the shit hit the fan and all the money I would win off of it," the vampire said tossing a bottle over her head after tasting it.

Fala and Naomi used to practically be at war, but now they had a strong dislike of each other and a small mutual respect. The vampire's skin was darker than that of Aubrey's because of her Egyptian heritage currently her curtain of black hair hung around her face.

"Is that your car out front?" Fala asked referring to her brand new Cadillac XLR convertible.

Naomi nodded.

"Nice," she commented. "How much did it cost?"

"Bout a hundred grand."

"Not your most expensive by far," Aubrey commented.

"Nobody asked for you to speak," Naomi told Aubrey.

_You love me for it, _he smiled and hugged her closer.

_Maybe so but I still didn't ask for your opinion, _she said dryly.

"Staying long?" Fala interrupted.

Before answering the witch moved to sit on the empty stool, "I'm just stopping in tonight. Tomorrow I'm gonna visit with Kendra's crew."

"I thought you weren't working?" Aubrey asked his voice becoming emotionless.

"I have friends in Acton too," she said.

Aside from working through all the big vampire bars she was well known throughout the bash circuit. Among her friends and employers was an infamous boyfriend, to which rumor had it Aubrey resented.

"Jealous Aubrey?" Fala taunted.

He didn't answer instead he just disappeared.

"Now that he's gone," Fala said sitting cross-legged on the bar. "Why did you come back here?"

"Because his little bitch needs to be put in her place," Naomi said angrily.

The vampire smirked, "I like your thinking half breed. So what'd she do to you?"

"She deliberately tracked my ass down when I was in France," Naomi began. "You know why? Because she wanted to 'meet the person behind the myth'."

Fala started cracking up knowing the witch didn't give out information to strangers.

"I'll give that author something to write about," the witch grumbled.

"Did you leave her something to remember you by at least?"

"Not in the fun way."

"What are you two lovely ladies talking about?" came Nathaniel's smooth voice as he draped an arm around the brunette and kissing her cheek. "I hope it's about me."

"I'll only give out that information for a price," Naomi teased.

"Aw," he scoffed. "No fun."

Nathaniel was an old family friend. Once again his skin was darker than that of most although his background wasn't well known. He helped her secure jobs when she was younger. In the past couple years they used each other for information, mostly it was Nathaniel asking her for help.

"Maybe I should use that next time I ask you for something," she smiled enjoying the break in her emotions. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were back in town and have been roaming every bar I could think of to find you," he answered.

"And this is number what?"

"One," he smiled. "I'm good."

"Your ego is much too big for that head of yours," she said. "Now what really brings you here?"

"Again you," he said rounding the bar for a drink. "I need your help with something."

"This conversation is boring me," Fala said before disappearing.

"Am I getting paid for this?" she queried.

"Only if you help me," he said standing next to her. "I need to know where I can find an extremely good weapons dealer."

"Depends on what you're looking for."

"I'm having trouble finding the exact specifications that go along with a pair of daggers," Nathaniel said slowly.

"Oh yeah...what's that?"

The vampire raised his eyebrows.

"Who the fuck is hiring you?" she demanded.

"I've been forced to zip my lips baby Rayne," he said. "Now can you help me?"

"Nathaniel you better tell your fucking employer that if they want my magic in a piece of steel. I need to know who they are. And it's about fucking time you stop calling me that."

"You drive a hard bargain Rayne," he said.

"That ain't hard honey," she said walking out. "Just fair. Hit me up when you get an answer."


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi stood on

Disclaimer: in short anything you recgonize in terms of characters an such isn't mine.

A/N: ok i'm sad no 1 reviewed but u know what I'm updating anyway. just b/c and u all who r reading this r getting 2 chapters a rare treat from me. but i write easier if i get feedback. ok warning tis chapter is full of background on my main character which actually is mine. but i will get down to the nitty gritty of everybody's favorite vampires b/c they're all gonna pop up. and again reviews make me happy : )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the doorstep of the old three story brick house in which she spent most of her life in the midday sun. This was her Aunt's house, Devon Rayne. Devon had been Naomi's caretaker for a vast majority of her life.

Naomi knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a small girl with similar features to her own.

"Naomi!" the girl cried raising her arms for a hug.

"Hey Sof," the older girl said trying to pry the little girl's arms from her neck and saw a man coming down the hall. "Hey Hudson."

"Look who's back," he smiled his blue eyes shining before greeting his niece. "I'll save the questions for now."

"Thank you," she smiled before feeling a tug on her arm.

When Naomi was sixteen Devon married a respectable mortal hunter by the name of Hudson Moore. They now had a five year old daughter who was enthralled with her cousin. Naomi believed it was because the girl didn't see her cousin do what she does best, and what the girl would eventually do herself.

"Naomi I have to show you something," Sophia urged pulling on her.

Naomi looked to Hudson before following the girl into the kitchen, "Ok, ok. Show me."

Sophia went over to the wooden table where crayons and paper were spread out. The small girl held up a colorful picture.

"Beautiful Sof," Naomi said causing the girl to beam before handing the picture back to her. "Go make another one."

Sophia climbed up onto a chair to continue her activities. The kitchen had been completely redone a few years before, Everything was streamlined. Stainless steel appliances, dark wood cabinets, and black granite countertops. Naomi turned to see her aunt being very domestic cooking at the stove.

"I love how the one who has known you the longest is the last one to be greeted."

"Why hello auntie D," Naomi teased greeting her relative.

Naomi and Devon Rayne had very few differences in their appearance so they were commonly mistaken for sisters, even though they were fifteen years apart. Their personalities however were a completely different story. Naomi was much more of a hard ass about many things, while Devon had always been maternal which was also part of the problem.

Naomi's parents had been killed when she was six. Her only next of kin was her aunt, who at the time was twenty-one. Throughout all of the trials and tribulations they had both suffered, and sometimes caused each other, Naomi was still very grateful that Devon took her in.

"You never change," Devon said while moving about the kitchen making lunch.

"Not when it comes to our relationship," she smiled hopping up on the counter to which Devon rolled her eyes.

"And I will forever be an outsider," Hudson sighed leaning on the counter across from his niece.

"Well duh," the younger witch said before laughing as her aunt nudged her in an attempt to reprimand her.

Naomi then filled her aunt and uncle in on her trip as well as her planned vacation.

"You need to settle down Naomi," Devon told her.

"Here we go," the younger witch groaned rolling her eyes.

"At the very least stop with your current taste in men."

"Dev leave her alone," her husband interjected.

"No she needs to hear this."

"I've heard it enough in the past year," Naomi said already past the point of annoyance. "It's my choice on whether or not I want to marry and have kids."

"Sophia, go to your room," Hudson directed gently.

The small girl took her art supplies and walked in the direction of her playroom.

"You can't go around sleeping with all these vampires," Devon continued.

_They aren't the only ones,_ Naomi thought.

Her aunt ignored the comment, "You need to find a man, preferably a hunter..." Naomi silently mimicked her aunt with the last couple of words when she had turned her back to get something from the fridge. "Who you'll be happy with."

"Ok problem is most hunters hate us because of what we are," the younger woman pointed out. "You know that."

"But it's not a complete loss. I mean I found Hudson."

"Hudson," Naomi began turning to her uncle. "What did you think when my auntie Devon here told you who she was?"

Hudson started shifting uncomfortably under the women's gazes, "I...uh..."

"Yes Hudson," Devon said crossing her arms. "Do tell?"

"The truth?"

"I'll be on your side Hudson don't worry," Naomi assured him.

"Yeah but you don't live here anymore so I'm vulnerable as soon as you step outside that door," he pointed out.

"Talk," his wife demanded.

"Ok," he resigned taking a deep breath. "I wasn't exactly thrilled when I found out."

"What?!"

"Devon do you think that after so many years of believing vampires were heartless leeches—"

"Love the Vida quote," Naomi muttered.

"So how do you think I felt when I found out that you were not only a witch," he continued. "But half vampire?"

Before Devon could say anything Naomi interrupted, "Thank you Hudson. Maybe you could also enlighten my aunt in what undoubtedly Dominique has spread about our family."

"You already know that Naomi."

"Just checking to make sure Devon does," she smiled.

"Yes I know," her aunt said with a tight smile.

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of Naomi's cell.

"Naomi we aren't done here," the older woman warned.

"Like my uncle said earlier," she said flipping it open and jumping off the counter to move into the living room. "I don't live here anymore. Hey Nate."

"You are the only one who I let call me that," he said through the receiver.

"That's Nathaniel?" Devon shouted.

"Yes Dev but its business."

"Business?"

"Tell her I have that job for her next week," he said.

Naomi relayed the message and it seemed to shut her relative up. "Alright Nate what's up?"

"So my employer would rather not reveal themselves."

"That's a first."

If people had actively sought her out just for her to do something they never refused. Many would rather give up their identities for the chance to be refused instead of just giving up.

"Well now I have to find a witch I can buy out."

She scoffed, "It isn't hard Nate."

"I know, although I'm losing money because of you."

"Oh I feel so bad for you," she said sarcastically.

"You should," he said. "Hey I gotta go."

"Later," Naomi said going back into the kitchen. "You done with lunch yet?"

Devon glared at her while her uncle laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: check the last chapter

A/N: all i'm gonna say is reviews make me happy : )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the front door of the house felt good. Naomi took a moment to readjust herself to the feeling. It had been a while since she had felt a surge of power and the witch part of her went into anxiety overdrive. Just stepping into the house she encountered Kendra, the head of line hosting the party. Out of all the bashes these were the most prestigious, and ruthless.

"Look who's back," the vampire purred. "Once your done with that little vacation of yours I have something I need taken care of."

"I'll let you know," Naomi smiled before moving on greeting the other powerful partygoers. Finally someone put their hands on her hips stopping her.

"Welcome back," the deep voice said in her ear before cool lips meet her cheek.

Naomi turned to find Nikolas in all black, his hair not in the usual black ribbon. Unlike many of his companions Nikolas was extremely loyal to a fault unless someone betrayed him he would remain loyal to the end.

Naomi and Nikolas had met right before things with Aubrey had fallen apart. For a while he had remained somewhat distant. Naomi being her usual self began getting closer to him. After a short period of time it became more. Their relationship only managed to last seven months before Naomi felt that she needed to get out. It took Nikolas a while before he had forgiven her.

"How dull was your life without me?" she asked smiling.

"Incredibly dull," he responded placing his hand on her lower back and ushering her into the kitchen. "Although Nissa has kept me updated on your activities."

"I'm spending all of tomorrow with her," the witch pouring herself a drink. "But you probably know all of this already."

"So you two are going out into the world to pretend to be normal."

"Exactly," she said grinning. "Now what to do?"

He brought her closer to him with a gentle tug but eased when she tensed up.

_Nikolas..._ her voice trailed off as he released her and was visibly angry. _Nikolas...I don't feel that way anymore. You know that._

He didn't say anything instead he just walked away. She watched him go knowing there was nothing she could do for now. As usual she needed to give him time to accept the facts of their relationship all over again.

_He'll never let you go, _Kamerine's voice rang in her head.

Naomi turned to see the vampire observing the whole scene from the doorway. Her black hair went just past her waist, her face serene.

_He isn't the only one, _the witch responded softly.

_I suppose it's part of our damnation, _she mused coming away from the door. _The constant falling in love. You have it too, not in the extreme that we do but it's there._

Naomi sighed as she watched Kamerine walk away. It wasn't the first time she had heard this said to her, and she doubted it would be the last.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi was in the process of undressing when Aubrey appeared in her bedroom.

"Don't do that," she snapped taking a deep breath to clam her nerves. "The least you could have done was call to warn me first."

Aubrey smiled seeing her in only a violet tank top and black boy short underwear, "Sorry didn't think you'd be here."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

"How was the bash?" he asked casually. But she could hear the twinge of jealous curiosity as he moved to lie on her bed.

"Fine now what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you," he answered calmly.

"Aubrey unless you have something to tell me I want you out," she commanded hitting him so he would remove himself from her bed.

"Your testy tonight," he observed not moving.

"I just want to go to bed because in a few hours I'm going to meet a friend," Naomi told him. "Now up."

"Not just yet."

She growled before going into her bathroom, "In all the years I've known you, you've never changed."

"Isn't that why you left me? Because you crave change."

"Not exactly," she responded. "Then again your plaything has been called my replacement."

Aubrey remained silent. Naomi knew she had hit the spot. Through both rumors and the short time Naomi had spent with his new fledgling, she could see the similarities. Naturally they were both had strong spirits, and didn't take shit from anybody. Being Aubrey's first lover since Naomi wasn't exactly helping either.

"You suddenly don't want to talk?" she said coming back in.

"How's your family?"

"They're fine. What about your girlfriend?"

"She's fine."

"Does she know you're here?"

"She's out."

Naomi laughed.

"Can you get something for me?"

"Depends."

He pulled out a piece of paper and got up off the bed to hand it to her.

"What's this?" she asked looking at it. "A computer? What do you need...oh. It's for Jessica."

"Just this one favor Naomi."

"I'm not paying for it," she said crossly.

"Just find it for me."

"Fine," she resigned.

He kissed her cheek quickly, "Thank you."

"Out," she ordered watching him disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you to Amaya for being my 1st reviewer and of course to the lovely Brittany for her imput. lurve ya all. now here is a new chapter b/c i've felt inspired. trust me its a little slow because i have to set it all up and get you used to how Naomi works and her relationships with ppl. the shit will hit the fan i promise lol. stories r more fun when shit hits the fan. alright i will leave u with my signature reviews make me happy : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get in here," Nissa said roughly grabbing Naomi and pulling her in for a hug.

Nissa Ravena was Nikolas's older sister by blood. The vampire's hair was just shy of being black. Naomi and Nissa had met in a music store and had been best friends ever since. The vampire didn't kill to feed like her brother so she was too weak to feel out what the witch was. Naomi had known Nikolas before she had met his siblings, and had never known they were related since they never mentioned the other. Only when she had caught Nikolas's identical twin making an impromptu visit to their brother did the truth come out, for everyone.

"Nice to see you too," the witch laughed then spied Christopher coming into the hallway. "Hi Chris."

Christopher Ravena's hair was cut short and his aura was similar to his sister's.

"Nissa let her go," he laughed trying to pry his sister's arms from around Naomi.

Reluctantly the female vampire did as the other two hugged.

"I heard you were at a bash yesterday," Christopher said pulling away.

"Yeah well..." Naomi answered.

"I get her first asshole," Nissa said pushing past her brother.

"I did whore myself out to her for the day," Naomi told him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they followed his sister into the kitchen, "So when do I get a turn?"

"As soon as I'm done with her," Nissa said gathering her things. "I am her pimp after all."

"Excuse me I have no pimp," Naomi wagged a finger before laughing.

"Yes well I'm ready so we can go," Nissa said. "Bye Christopher."

"Bye Chris," Naomi waved following her best friend out the door.

The girls walked down the street arm in arm filling each other in on what was going on.

After they had hit the shops they had settled in a local tea shop.

"Ask away Nissa," Naomi resigned knowing it was going to happen eventually.

"Unlike my brother I have no questions," the vampire said. "Because being your best friend gives me the perks of already knowing the answer."

"Well thank you," Naomi smiled.

"We're going back to school," Nissa told her friend absently.

The witch rolled her eyes, "High school sucks."

Nissa laughed, "I know."

"So why the fuck are you going back?"

She shrugged while sipping her drink.

"Crazy," Naomi breathed.

"I'm crazy," Nissa exclaimed. "Don't even start with me."

"At least I admit my craziness. Which by the way is a family trait."

"How's that crazy family of yours?"

Naomi scoffed, "Devon's on her whole bitchy rant about me settling down."

Nissa raised her eyebrows and didn't say anything.

"Oh don't tell me you agree with her?"

"I'm not saying you have to do it anytime soon," she assured her friend. "But I am telling you to think about it."

Naomi leaned back in her chair sipping on her tea. She couldn't believe her ears. She didn't want to settle down for the main reason that no mortal interested her enough to do so. Some had interested her enough to sleep with them, but nothing beyond a few one night stands.

"Hey what are you doing this weekend?" Nissa asked changing the subject.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok now what the fuck do you want?" Naomi demanded plopping down on the Ravena's couch.

"What, from your point of view, happened last night?" Christopher asked.

Naomi told him the small thing he was obviously referring to, "I don't know what else you want from me?"

He exhaled and ran a hand through his short black hair, "You can't keep this up."

"I can't keep what up Christopher?" she asked just slightly curbing her anger, slightly. "What did he tell you?"

"Everything you did except that he expressed his feelings. He said that he has honestly tried to move on from you but you're making it hard for him."

"I'm making it hard how?"

"You're a natural flirt—"

"Don't you bring that shit up Christopher Ravena," she told him harshly.

"Because I will win this argument."

"You need to talk to him."

"I have talked to him. There are only so many times I can explain myself."

Christopher sighed, "I'll talk to him again, but I can't guarantee anything."

"I'm realistic Chris, not fucking stupid."

"Yeah, yeah," he breathed putting his arm around her and rubbing her head despite her shrieks. "So what's my little sister been up to lately?"

Naomi always equated Christopher to the younger male version of Devon. He always had her best interest at heart, but sometimes his best interest just wasn't what she wanted. He had been supportive of Nikolas and Naomi during the whole breaking up debacle, yet he had Devon's idea of the brunette settling down even then. In fact Devon loved him and Nissa. They were currently the only vampires allowed near Sophia.

"Hey Devon invited us over for Sunday brunch," Christopher said at the mention of the Rayne family.

"When did this happen?"

"She called a few days ago."

"I didn't get invited to brunch on Sunday," Naomi told him horrified that her aunt wouldn't even invite her own flesh and blood. "And you don't even have to eat."

"What?"

"Uh, yeah," Naomi said pissed now and then her phone rang. "Oh look it's my lovely and caring uncle. Hudson how do feel about not having a wife anymore?"

"I think that'd create problems for you too," he said. "But we forgot to ask you to come over on Sunday for brunch."

"Yes well that's just what we were discussing."

"We?"

"I'm sitting with Devon's pride and joy," she smiled at the vampire. "And yes I'll come but I'm giving Dev hell when I get there."

"I understand Naomi," Hudson replied. "Tell Christopher and Nissa we say hi."

"No," she said into the mouth piece before flipping the phone shut. "Hudson says hello."

"You..." Christopher shook his head.

Naomi kissed his forehead while getting up. "You still love me."

"That's the worst part," he shouted after her before following.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ok so sorry it took so long. i will also be fixing some stuff from the previous chapters. but now i will leave u all with my usual reviews make me happy : )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi sat at her computer waiting for her visitor. She had called Aubrey to come over just so there wouldn't be any surprises. Plus she didn't want to drive her ass on down to New Mayhem. And from what she heard there was a very good chance she could interrupt a little make out session.

"Now why am I here?" Aubrey's voice came from behind her.

"Because I'm finished with your fucking favor," she told him harshly. "Take a look."

She leaned back in her chair as the vampire looked at it over her shoulder.

"I don't give a shit about any of this," he said leaning on her desk.

"It's not exactly what you asked for," she told him waiting for the next tirade of questions.

"Why?"

"Because the shit you asked me for is brand spanking' new meaning it's backordered just about everywhere. I found it in one place but even then there's a little bit of a wait because even they're having a hard time getting their hands on it. The one I'm showing you has very few differences, nothing major."

"And?"

"And I'm asking you what you want to do. It's your money not mine."

"Whatever," he scoffed.

"Not whatever," she snapped. "You either wait for the one you showed me or you take the one I'm showing you. It's not that fucking hard."

Aubrey stayed silent and seemed to take in his ex-girlfriend's words, "I'll wait."

"Fine," Naomi sighed leaning forward again. "I'll call the store and reserve you one. What name do you want it under?"

"Alex Remington."

The brunette couldn't help herself, she laughed.

"What's wrong with that?" the vampire asked crossly.

"You do remember that Caryn and I do actually talk don't you?"

"No actually I didn't know that."

Naomi began navigating her computer, "I was the very first person Caryn told about all that shit that went down. So she did slip in your new name."

"I didn't figure you two were so close?"

"I've always helped her with things over the years. No one knows of course because she'd be disowned."

"You Rayne girls are trouble," Aubrey smiled.

"Ha, ha," she responded dryly. "Now are you leaving yet?"

He flashed a smile, "You invited me over."

She turned to face him and didn't like what she saw. Aubrey's teeth were perfectly white, his black eyes shone with amusement. For a second the thought crossed her mind that she made a mistake in breaking up with him all those years ago, but it dissipated quickly when she remembered why.

"Why are you still here?" she countered.

"We're friends Naomi. Let's be grown up here."

"I'm done with you for the night," she commented.

"How's all that free time?"

"That free time is being spent well considering I get to see all my friends."

He laughed, "I give it a week."

"How much money did you place on that?" she smirked.

"Some people have already lost. And I put a good amount up."

"How much Aubrey?" she pressed.

"Five hundred..."

"Say goodbye to it."

"No I don't think so."

Naomi pursed her lips ignoring him.

"Are you looking at job offers?" the vampire asked in astonishment as he moved behind her.

"I have to they're crowding up my mail box," she answered casually.

It seemed that more people wanted to tempt her to work ever since her vacation started. Every time she logged on there would be at least twenty new offers from all over the world. Really she deleted most but a few that caught her eye were kept for when she decided to work again.

"Isn't Jessica going to worry about you?" Naomi asked.

"You really want me out of here don't you?"

"The last time you wanted to spend this much time with me was when you wanted to fuck me," she pointed out.

It was true. A few months after they had avoided each other as much as possible once they had separated, Aubrey had come looking for her and being very flirtatious. In the end they had slept together and it had happened again a few more months after that. Now Naomi was able to recognize the signs and stop him.

"Everyone wants to fuck you," he said quickly.

"Aubrey," she started standing and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I love ya but you need to get the fuck out of my house and leave me in piece."

He squeezed her waist and kissed her on the cheek, "Call me when you get word on the computer."

"Course babe," she smiled before he disappeared.

Naomi exhaled and went into the kitchen for a drink. She needed a man. She wasn't really up for a relationship but just someone to chill with and satisfy her primal urges. Once she broke out a bottle of wine she also flipped open her cell phone and decided to make a call.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi wasn't really in the mood to attend the brunch. It was all going to be relationship talk involving her and some gossip about the underworld when Sophia went out of the room. The youngest Rayne knew her heritage but Devon was cautious about exposing her to the harsher realities too early. Sadly the same luxury was not given to Naomi. Once her parents died she was exposed to all of it quickly. Her aunt tried to protect her as best she could but Naomi was not as obedient as her younger cousin.

They had all settled around the kitchen table as if this was something that happened every week. To Naomi's right sat Christopher, his sister across the table, Hudson to Naomi's left his wife across from him, and finally Sophia then sat in the final place next to Nissa.

"Can someone please send word out to stop with all the offers?" Naomi begged once the topic of conversation came to her vacation.

"They're only doing it because they have money placed on the day the job is," Nissa told her.

"Yeah I know that but it's so damn annoying."

"The only way it's going to stop is if you get back in the game," Christopher told her.

"How come no one ever takes me seriously until they actually see me carry out a threat?"

"No idea," Nissa responded. "Hey Dev when are you coming back?"

"I've already had a few jobs," the oldest Rayne member answered. "But it's hard to get back full time because normal babysitters don't exist here."

"We could sit for you," Christopher volunteered.

"Really?" Devon and Naomi asked the former more hopeful than the later.

Naomi and Nissa exchanged glances. The witch was more worried while the vampire was a little confused.

"Sure," Christopher continued. "Just make sure you call us ahead of time and we'll come over. Right Nissa?"

"Yeah, sure," his sister smiled.

_Fucking suck up, _Naomi's voice said in his head.

Christopher ignored her.

"That's great," Hudson beamed.

"Now only if Naomi would ever volunteer herself," Devon mumbled but that didn't stop the enhanced hearing of most of the guests.

"Excuse me I do actually baby-sit every time I'm called upon to do so," the young woman responded.

Before Devon could respond Christopher put his arm around the back of Naomi's chair, "Anyone have any good gossip?"

"You mean about things other than me?" Naomi said drearily.

"Yes," he laughed.

"I do," Nissa said. "But sadly it does involve you."

"Out with it," the young witch demanded.

"Rumor has it baby Rayne—"

"Please don't do that here," Naomi told her friend wryly.

"Aubrey's been leaving Jessica without word of where he is," a smirk then slowly graced her lips. "Supposedly all of this time is being spent with you."

"With me?"

Nissa nodded.

"Uh, yeah right," she laughed.

"When did you start talking to Aubrey again?" her aunt asked suspiciously.

Naomi looked around the table. Her aunt and uncle didn't look all that pleased with any news of Aubrey. They, like many others, thought he had betrayed the entire culture they all held dear by denying Fala's blood claim and changing the author. In addition the news of Naomi's presence in Aubrey's life story wasn't the best. Her friend's on the other hand already knew this information so they were just curious.

"I've always had some sort of communication with him," she explained innocently. "And I've only seen him a couple times since I got back. I don't know where the hell this rumor is coming from."

"I'm just telling you what I heard," Nissa defended herself.

"All that can come of that is trouble," Devon chided.

Naomi closed her eyes as Christopher gently rubbed her back. They all felt the growing tension.

"Devon not now," Hudson told his wife forcefully.

"She shouldn't be going back into this cycle again."

"Naomi's not a child anymore," he reminded her.

Naomi kept her eyes closed as she listened to the fight going on around her. In the beginning Naomi didn't like Hudson. He was the outsider trying to come into the world of two very strong women. And now the tables have turned, her uncle was now her biggest champion.

"She's going to get herself into trouble," Devon continued her voice controlled but the anger and frustration was slipping through.

"So what if she does?" her husband challenged his voice not as controlled. "She can take care of herself."

Naomi couldn't take it anymore she got up and walked out. Once she got to the sidewalk a loud scream erupted from her lungs. She heard the door open and shut, looking up she saw Christopher coming towards her.

"Stay the fuck away from me Ravena," she growled starting to walk away.

"Naomi!" Nissa called.

The witch stopped and waiting for her best friend to catch up.

"Come on," the vampire whispered wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Christopher called out, "Naomi—"

"Not now Christopher," his sister snapped.

Once they were far enough away Naomi began to vent her anger, "I can't fucking stand her anymore!"

Nissa remained silent.

"I know why she's fucking doing it too."

"We all do," her friend offered.

Deep down they all knew that Devon felt like a failure when it came to raising her niece. Naomi had been in so many messy feuds with vampires early on in her career as a hunter. By now they had all been diffused, many now employ her services. This was due to how Naomi retreated further into the deep seeded underworld once Devon had gotten married.

"I can't be around her," Naomi breathed finally getting control of her emotions. "You can stay if you want, I'm just gonna walk around for a while."

"Call me later," Nissa called after her.

Naomi just walked away knowing she needed to just clear her head. So much for a relaxing vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

She was now officially bored. Naomi was meditating on her balcony in the last of the warm weather, or at least she was trying to anyway. She couldn't sit still long enough to concentrate on her magic. Once again her now dark green eyes flew open at another failed attempt to get where she needed to be. The sun was getting lower in the sky. Naomi sighed leaning back. She had to get out.

Ambrosia had a mixed crowd tonight. Naomi could pick out all sorts of people. Fala sat in a dark corner with a few other vampires. She could feel all the curious eyes on her scantily clad body. Her breasts threatened to spill out of the red corset in which they were bound, a black mini, and black knee high boots covered her legs. Sticking out from the tops of her boots were a pair of black handle, emeralds and clear diamonds gracing her right wrist. From afar she irradiated pure danger, power, and sex.

The brunette caught sight of her prey, who just sensed her presence and turned. She took a seat next to him at the bar. The characteristic black hair and eyes worked well with his strong features.

"I haven't seen you before," he smiled.

"Then I guess you haven't looked," she smirked.

The vampire chuckled, "I'm Thane."

"Paige," she lied.

She could feel he was fairly new by vampire standards, about twenty or thirty years. Not from the strongest line so he wouldn't be able to pick out who she was. Her assessment continued as he casually chatted her up.

"You know Thane," she began rising from her stool. "I like you."

"Mmm really?" he said his voice lowering.

"Yes," she purred getting inches away from his face.

She could see his concentration on her face and not on her hands. She leaned in her mouth right next to his ear.

"I like you so much," she whispered. "I want to do this."

With the last word Thane grunted as cold steel pierced his ribs. She knew it burned since her ancestral magic was imbedded in the metal. His black eyes began to loose their shine turning instead to fear. She felt his final death as his mind threw up its walls for the last time. Pulling out the blade she heard the familiar laughter of Fala behind her.

"Must you make a mess of my bar?"

Naomi grabbed a towel from behind the bar and wiped the blood off the knife, "I thought you wouldn't mind so much since you did just win that little bet of yours."

All Aubrey had to do was look at a vampire nearby and they made the body disappear along with themselves, "So you're back."

"What can I say? I got bored."

"Get me something while you're back there."

Naomi pulled a bottle from beneath the bar setting it in front of him.

"Now what?"

"I'm heading to Miami for a couple jobs," she answered then caught sight of the appearance of her newest enemy.

"Naomi," Jessica greeted flatly settling herself next to Aubrey.

The witch just gave the young vampire a once over, noticing that the vampire kept her green eyes in tact. Reminders of their last meeting went through Naomi's head. It didn't go well since Jessica's main purpose for seeking her out was to gain information. The author only seemed to know the basics of her background considering she was mentioned in that last manuscript of hers. It ended just shy of a full blown fist fight.

She went over to where Fala sat. She saw Aubrey watch her as she walked away before turning his attention back to his girlfriend. Naomi warmly greeted a gorgeous black vampire by the name of Cole, who got up so the two women could sit next to each other,

"Lovely to see you dear," his British accent flowed gently with the words as he kissed her cheek.

"They are just fucking disgusting," Fala spat gazing at the couple.

Naomi followed her gaze and watched as Aubrey and Jessica talked. It was odd considering she had never seen Aubrey act that way with anyone other than herself.

"Let's not talk about them," the witch stated blandly.

"Let's talk about you," Cole smirked as she glared at him.

"Let's not."

"Have any fun lately?" Fala asked still observing the couple.

Naomi sighed, "No but I would like to run into a hunter soon just to have some fun."

"I'm sure Dominique misses you," Cole pointed out.

"Oh and I miss her," Naomi said with a tight smile.

The trio had some small talk but otherwise observed the rest of the crowd. At one point Naomi decided to get another drink for herself. Just as she took a long sip a voice grated her nerves.

"So what brings you back?" Jessica pressed sitting very close to the passive looking Aubrey.

The witch took her time in setting her drink down, "Why do I need to explain myself to you?"

The vampire's anger flared, "I'm just fucking asking."

"And you know I won't give you an answer so don't fucking ask," Naomi snapped.

Jessica rose quickly and Aubrey right behind her. Naomi could see a silent conversation going on between the couple. Aubrey turned and sent her a look of, _Leave it alone._

But it was all just too tempting. A kill always gave her that feeling of how she could fuck with anyone she wanted and not give a shit.

"My, my, Jessica you sure look like your father," Naomi added slyly.

Aubrey bowed his head as the rest of the room stopped dead.

"I what?" Jessica breathed.

"Oh you didn't know," Naomi said innocently. "Or did I just let out a secret."

"Naomi," Aubrey growled.

"Shut the fuck up Aubrey," she snapped then went back to her playful demeanor. "Of course I've met him I'm a fucking Rayne for god sake."

Aubrey quickly grabbed her arm making them disappear and then reappear back at her house. As soon as she spun on him he left. She yelled at the ceiling as if he could hear her.

"I fucking hate you Aubrey!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

reviews make me happy and that's the least u could do since i'm givin ya 2 chapters today u lucky bitches. lol.


End file.
